


Ousama Game

by shiroyasha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroyasha/pseuds/shiroyasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I order number three to sit on number one's lap for the rest of the game!"</p><p>Levi & Co play a drinking game where the 'King' can order other players to do anything he wants.<br/>It proves a little too stimulating for Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a Japanese drinking game called 'Ousama Game', loosely translated as 'King's Game.'

**Ousama Game**

When Hanji conjured four pairs of instant chopsticks out of nowhere and declared that they were going to play ‘Ousama Game’, Eren was almost certain Levi would shoot the idea down. To his great surprise, the corporal merely gave a grunt and crossed his arms, looking bored but expectant. Erwin, who had clearly expected the same reaction, watched on with amusement.

The four of them had been drinking steadily in the mess hall since dinner ended almost three hours ago. Eren still wasn’t sure even now how he managed to get included in this intimate drinking party (he vaguely recalled looking for Levi to ask about something and then forced to have a drink by Hanji when he tried to leave), but he figured that as long as Levi didn’t order him to get lost, he was certainly not going to leave of his own accord.

When Hanji realized that Levi wasn’t going to object, she wasted no time in explaining the rules to Eren, who had never heard of the game before.

‘You’re just going to _love_ this, Eren,’ she gushed, a manic glint in her eyes. ‘If you are lucky and get to be King, you can order us to do anything you like, and we have to obey.’ She leaned towards him, positively panting with excitement. ‘Think about it. This is your chance to take revenge on your horrible corporal for working you like a slave. Wouldn’t that be great?’

Eren’s entire body jolted at her words.

The opportunity to boss Levi around. _Corporal_ _Levi_ , his superior, his handler, and recently the tormentor of his feverish dreams, doing anything Eren demanded of him. The thought of that alone sent a bolt of anticipation straight to the pit of his stomach. He squirmed in his seat and tried not to visibly salivate.

Yeah, that would be great.

More than great.

Pretty fucking awesome, actually.

‘Don’t give the brat any ideas,’ Levi’s dry voice interrupted Eren’s thoughts. ‘Look at him, he looks like he just discovered fucking kryptonite.’

Eren looked down, face hot, bothered that Levi had read him so easily.

Hanji raised the chopsticks for everyone to see. ‘I’ve written the numbers one to three on three of these, and the word ‘Ousama’ on the fourth one,’ she explained. Then she wrapped her hand around the chopsticks so that the numbers were covered.

‘Now we are going to take turns choosing one pair each. The person who picks the Ousama chopsticks is the King, and gets to give orders. _However_ ,’ she paused dramatically, grinning at the barely concealed look of excitement in Eren’s eyes, ‘the King doesn’t know who has which number and can only give orders by referring to the numbers.’ A devilish grin spread across her face. ‘So it’s a good thing there are only four of us playing. All the more chance to be King. All right, take your pick!’

Everyone leaned forward to choose. Eren picked the one nearest to him and looked with bated breath. He was number three.

‘Damn,’ Hanji muttered, looking at hers. ‘Who’s the King?’

Levi raised his chopsticks with a smirk. ‘All right, you losers. Time to down your drinks, three shots in a row.’

‘Bo- _ring_!’ Hanji booed. ‘You can order anything and _that’s_ what you choose?’

‘It’s a strategy,’ Erwin explained sagely. ‘He’s making sure we all get blind drunk so that we won’t remember a thing in the morning. It makes things less awkward that way.’

‘Stop analyzing and drink the fuck up,’ Levi snapped.

Still grumbling, Hanji poured shots for everyone. Eren looked at the clear liquid in his glass. It was definitely not the beer they had been drinking before the game started. He gulped it down in one go, then choked. Fire ran along his throat, leaving him spluttering and coughing.

Levi watched him with amusement.

‘Two more to go, brat. Try not to pass out.’

Something in Levi’s voice, a subtle hint of challenge, made Eren look at him. Steely, grey eyes stared back. With a start, Eren wondered if Levi’s order had been specifically targeted at him, knowing that he couldn’t hold the strong liquor as well as the other two adults.

Eren downed his second shot, swallowing the liquor with determination. If Levi wanted him to get drunk, pass out even, then he was going to do his damn hardest to stay conscious. He forced down the third shot to Hanji and Erwin’s cheers.

‘Second round!’ Hanji shouted and collected everyone’s chopsticks. They all picked again.

Eren’s heart gave an excited leap as he saw the word ‘Ousama’ on his chopsticks.

‘I’m King!’ he announced, heart hammering. He looked around the group, and a huge goofy grin spread across his face.

‘I order everyone to address me as ‘my lord’ for the rest of the night. Anyone breaking the rule has to drink.’

Levi snorted. ‘No surprise there. A bratty order from a brat.’

‘Ahem.’ Eren looked at Levi pointedly. ‘I think you mean _my lord_?’

‘Drink up, Levi,’ Erwin said, suppressing a laugh at the corporal’s expression.

‘Nice one, my lord!’ Hanji saluted happily and gathered the chopsticks for the third round. Everyone picked.

Eren knew Hanji must have struck gold this time because she suddenly shrieked like a banshee.

‘Yessss! I’m the King, whoopdeedoo!’ She then proceeded to scrutinize each of them in turn, as though telepathically extracting their numbers.

‘I order number three to sit on number one’s lap for the rest of the game!’

Eren snorted with laughter at her order before glancing down at his number. He froze.

He was number one.

Hanji, whose beady eyes had glimpsed Eren’s number, gave a loud whoop. ‘’Fess up! Who’s sitting on Eren’s lap tonight?’

There was a silence.

Levi made a small noise and stood up. Eren didn’t even realize what was happening until Levi stopped in front of him, staring down with an impassive face.

‘Hands to your side,’ he said.

Eren gulped, the giddying realization that Levi was going to _sit on his lap_ finally hitting him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Hanji shriek. Dumbly, he moved his hands, which were clammy and gripping his knees, to the side of his legs.

With a small huff, Levi lowered himself sideways down onto Eren’s lap. He crossed one leg over the other, making himself comfortable. The man looked infuriatingly at ease, as though Eren really was nothing more than a piece of furniture. Eren thought he was going to have an aneurism when Levi snaked one arm around his neck for balance.

Levi turned to him, their faces barely inches away from each other.

‘Try not to wet yourself from excitement.’ His soft voice was like velvet, and it went straight to Eren’s crotch. 

If Eren had been in his right state of mind, he would have marveled at Levi’s ability to turn what normally would have been a rather humiliating sitting arrangement into something that looked…almost regal. If Hanji had meant to embarrass him, she was failing miserably because there was absolutely no question about who was in charge. With his arm draped leisurely around Eren’s neck like he owned the boy, Levi looked as though sitting on him was something he did on a daily basis.

But as things stood, it was all Eren could do to just keep breathing. His mind was going into overdrive.

Levi was close.

 _So_ close.

If Eren leaned forward just a fraction, he would be able to bury his face into Levi’s neck, feel his silky hair tickle his nose, breathe in his warmth. The arm around his shoulder was hot and sent shivers down his spine with each small movement.

Holy shit holy shit holy shit.

Levi was sitting on his lap.

Levi’s. Ass. Was on his lap.

What’s more, his hand was now resting on Eren’s head, fingers lazily playing with his hair, much like how an owner would absentmindedly stroke his cat. 

Suddenly Eren wasn’t sure if he could make it through the game.

‘We should pick again before my chair combusts,’ Levi drawled. As he leaned forward to pick, his hipbone dug into Eren’s crotch and the boy had to bite back a whimper.

It seemed that Hanji was on a roll today because she hit jackpot again.

‘Number two take off his jacket and shirt!’ she cried gleefully.

This turned out to be Erwin, who shrugged and obliged, removing his shirt with grace and exposing a naked torso that was the envy of all men.

‘Che.’ Hanji muttered, unmoved by the epitome of male beauty before her. ‘I was hoping it’d be Levi again. Now that would make a pretty picture, wouldn’t it?’ She winked at Eren, who felt blood rush to his face. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly disappointed by the outcome.

Eren imagined a semi-naked Levi writhing and moaning on his lap…

‘Better not be getting funny ideas, brat,’ Levi’s low voice made him jump, dragging his mind out of the gutters.

Eren flashed Levi a sassy grin. ‘You did it again.’

‘What?’

‘I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to address me as ‘brat’. You need to drink.’

Levi blinked, realizing that he had broken Eren’s rule again. His eyes narrowed at the boy’s pleased look.

Suddenly Eren’s head was roughly pulled down, and Levi’s hot breath against his ear made him shiver.

‘Wipe that smug grin off your face. We’ll see who’s laughing last, _my lord_.’

Eren quietly hyperventilated while Levi poured and drank his shot. 

For the fifth round of the game, Erwin was King and he ordered number one (Hanji) to give a sensual backrub to number two (Eren).

Eren soon found out that he and Hanji did not share the same definition for the word ‘sensual’.

‘I give excellent massages,’ Hanji cooed as she stood behind Eren, rubbing her hands together. ‘Let’s get started shall we? Take off your top.’

Eren looked at her suspiciously. ‘Why?’

‘Because it will get in the way, _duh_! Now come on, off with it!’

Feeling very much like he had received the shorter end of the stick on this deal, Eren begrudgingly removed his jacket. Highly conscious of Levi’s eyes on him, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and tried to pull it up over his head. His movement was jerky and awkward, and because of how close Levi was pressed in against him, he couldn’t raise his arms all the way up. The shirt got stuck over his head and he cursed.

Through the fabric covering his face, Eren thought he heard a small laugh before he felt cool fingers brush along his stomach and up his chest. Seconds later, his top was tugged off completely from his head.

Before Eren could catch his breath, Hanji pounced on his back like a hungry hyena. Eren yelled bloody murder as Hanji dug her thumbs into his shoulder blades with a force that he was sure could crush a titan.

‘How is this _sensual_?’ he shouted, wriggling and squirming in his seat to escape Hanji’s demon hands.

‘Oi, quit squeezing me, will you,’ Levi’s curt voice cut across Eren’s yelps.

‘Huh? What are you tal– ’ Eren looked down and blushed.

In his reaction to Hanji’s horrific ministrations, Eren had subconsciously flung himself to Levi. Both of his arms were clamped tightly around the man’s slim waist.

‘S-sorry, I didn’t mean to-aaaarrrgh!’

Much less letting go, Eren slammed his face into Levi’s arm as Hanji started kneading his lower back. Each grip and twist of her hand sent excruciating pain through his muscles.

‘There is a lot of tension in your back, Eren,’ Hanji cried enthusiastically behind him. ‘I can feel knots all over you. I think I’m going to use my elbows.’

‘No please don’t!’ Eren cried in alarm but it was too late. Hanji positioned her elbow just beneath Eren’s shoulder blade and began to make circular motions. It felt like his back was slowly getting drilled to the bones.

Eren buried his face deeper, squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to endure. It was only when he noticed the smell of clean soap that he realized he was still clinging rather pathetically onto Levi.

He inhaled deeply. Levi’s scent was fresh and light with a faint hint of something floral that still managed to be masculine.

It was the single most arousing smell Eren had ever known, and suddenly he found himself facing a whole new kind of tension in a completely different part of his body.

Shit, he needed to distract himself fast!

Focus on the pain on his back. Don’t think about Levi. Not about how fucking amazing he smells. Or about how good his body feels trapped between his arms. And definitely not about how close Levi’s ass was pressed against his crotch and…

_Fuck._

Intense heat pooled between Eren’s legs and he felt a twitch in his pants. Mortified beyond relief, he could only watch as his cock took on a mind of its own and began to harden.

Levi chose that exact moment to move. He shifted around to find a comfortable position, and then his body froze.

Eren wanted to die. He had never felt so embarrassed and terrified all at the same time. His only saving grace was that his flaming face was buried within the space between Levi’s arm and back.

He could not face the corporal right now.

Or ever, after this.

How was he going to explain what happened? Could he play it off on the alcohol and the general stress of the situation? Would Levi think Eren got hard because of him or Hanji? Hell, which option did Eren _prefer_ him to think?

His mental anguish was dispelled suddenly when he felt – he couldn’t be sure but he could have _sworn_ he felt…Levi’s ass nudge into his semi-erection. It happened only for a split second, but Eren was sure it had been a deliberate move.

He held his breath.

Could Levi be…?

There it was again. This time Eren was positive that Levi had purposefully pushed against his groin. Not daring to hope, Eren bucked his hips up experimentally.

He felt Levi’s body twitch in surprise before the man responded by grinding down hard.

‘ _Shit_.’ Eren bit back a hiss at the hot friction.

Somehow, incredibly, Eren realized that Levi was rubbing against him, teasing him with small rotations of his hips. That knowledge alone dispelled all of Eren’s previous embarrassment and he rutted into Levi as much as he dared whilst Hanji’s oblivious massage continued.

With each grind, Eren bucked his hips a little higher, a little harder, desperate to get more pressure. He tightened his hold around Levi’s waist, pressing himself closer to the man’s body, milking as much as he possibly could from the situation because, frankly, when was Levi ever going to be perching on his lap again?

He had to tell himself over and over that it would be a very bad idea to move his hand under Levi’s shirt and touch the hot skin underneath. Levi’s scent was beginning to drive him insane, Eren wanted nothing more than to nuzzle against his chest, kissing his way up to his neck, his ears, his jawline, and his mouth.

When Hanji declared her job done, Eren was one frustrated mess.  

Panting heavier than he should, he raised his head gingerly. His eyes met Levi’s, and he stopped breathing.

Levi’s normally pale cheeks were tinged with red. His lips were parted, breathing in shallow bursts. And his eyes… Fuck. His _eyes_. They were positively _smoldering_ with arousal.

Eren had no idea how his own face looked but he was pretty sure it was something similar with ten times the desperation.

‘Told you I give great massages,’ Hanji said, peering at Eren’s flushed face.

‘Y-yeah,’ he laughed unsteadily. ‘It felt amazing.’

Eren caught the smirk on Levi’s face before the man turned away and called for the next round.

This time Eren was King, and frankly he couldn’t have cared less about giving orders so long as he and Levi could return to doing what they had been doing before.

But as Levi glanced down at his chopsticks, Eren caught the number written there –one.

Suddenly Eren cared very much about what command he should give. He licked his lips. Here was a _guaranteed_ opportunity to get Levi to do something.

But what?

He knew what the throbbing in his pants wanted Levi to do. Unbidden, the image of Levi kneeling between his thighs, sucking him off flashed across Eren’s mind and he almost doubled over from desire. 

He was pretty sure he wouldn’t live to see morning if he actually voiced that particular command. He would play it safe, he decided, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to get _some_ sort of gratification out of it.

‘I order number one to lick that beer bottle for one minute.’

Hanji gave a shout of laughter. ‘All right, show time!’ She actually removed her glasses to clean them for better viewing.

‘Make it a good one, Levi.’ Erwin sat back in his seat with a smug smile.

Eren fought to look calm as Levi turned and fixed him with a long, piercing glare.

‘Guess you got unlucky,’ Eren said lightly, raising his hands in an it’s-not-my-fault shrug.

Silver eyes narrowed. ‘I guess I did.’ Abruptly Levi stood up, leaving Eren protesting silently at the loss of contact. He strode to the table and picked up an empty beer bottle. He stared at it, making a face, no doubt thinking about the germs that might be crawling on it.

He walked back to Eren. Staring down at his lap, he smirked before sitting back, this time nowhere near the vicinity of Eren’s crotch.

‘Enjoy the show, you fucking perverts.’

Lifting the bottle high in the air, Levi tilted his head back and opened his mouth. He stuck his tongue out, the tip just millimeters away from the rim of the bottle. He paused, tantalizing, until a drop of beer slowly gathered by the mouth of the bottle. He curled his tongue up, almost touching the bead of beer.

Eren was hypnotized by Levi’s mouth. He barely breathed, too scared to blink in case he missed something.

Slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly, the damn drop finally fell and Levi’s tongue lapped it up with relish. He licked the rim next, tongue running sensuously along the circular opening of the bottle. After a couple of laps, he pushed his tongue inside the bottle, swirling around the inner wall with more slurping than was necessary. In and out, in and out, he moved his tongue lewdly.

Eren was starting to feel lightheaded from lack of blood going to his brain. His erection was excruciating now, and with nothing to press against it for relief, all he could do was gnash his teeth and dig his nails into his hands to release some of the tension.

He was jealous of that bottle. Jealous of a fucking beer bottle because it was receiving the lavish attention from Levi that Eren craved. Eren wanted to taste that tongue. He wanted to bite it, suck on it, _own_ it.

 _Oh. Holy. Fuck._ A small groan escaped Eren’s lips as Levi started to lick the entire length of the bottle, giving it long, broad swipes with his tongue.

Hanji wolf whistled and clapped her hands.

When Levi closed his lips over the neck and pushed the bottle deep into his throat, Eren jerked violently and almost came on the spot. Wet, slurping, obscene sounds that Eren was certain Levi made on purpose filled his ears as the man began to bob his head up and down over the length of the neck, leaving nothing to the imagination of what the action represented.

Eren was in serious danger of having a lust-induced cardiac arrest when Hanji announced that the minute was up.

‘About fucking time,’ Levi complained and lowered the bottle. He rubbed his jaws, glancing at Eren. Whatever he saw on the boy’s face – pure, unadulterated want, most likely – it made Levi smirk in a way that twisted Eren’s stomach in knots.

‘That what you wanted?’ he purred.

‘Mmhm.’ Eren managed a strangled, noncommittal noise, trying not to stare at the glistening saliva on Levi’s bottom lip. He looked over at Hanji and Erwin, wondering how it was possible that the two of them was so unaffected.

‘All right, fun time’s over,’ Levi announced abruptly, turning to the others. ‘I don’t know about you lot but I actually want to get some fucking sleep tonight.’

‘What? Oh come _on!_ ’ Hanji protested. ‘The night is still young!’

‘Not all of us are chronic insomniacs like you. If you want to play, play with Erwin. I’m going to bed.’ Levi stood up, wincing as his legs shook beneath him. His eyes flicked towards Eren. ‘Help me to my room, Jaeger. My legs are numb from sitting on your damn lap the whole night.’

‘Y-yes, sir.’ Eren jumped to his feet. He hastily gathered his discarded top and jacket, holding them in front of his lower stomach to hide his still raging erection from view.

The two of them bid goodnight and left the hall, Levi striding in front.

Eren wasn’t the brightest when it came to subtle hints, but even he wasn’t stupid enough to believe that Levi actually needed help maneuvering around the castle, if the fast pace he set both of them was anything to go by.

Levi entered his room without a word, leaving Eren hovering awkwardly outside. He dithered for just a moment before following the man in, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Levi hadn’t made it very far into the room. He just stood in the middle, staring at Eren, saying nothing.

‘Y-you know, I should really make you have another penalty drink,’ Eren said when he couldn’t take Levi’s staring any longer.

‘Oh? And why is that?’

‘Earlier, when you told me to help you to your room, you called me Jaeger instead of ‘my lord.’’

Levi’s eyes narrowed. He approached Eren slowly, stopping only when the boy was backed up against the door. ‘The game is finished. I can call you whatever the fuck I want, _Jaeger_.’

‘Well, actually you _can’t_ ,’ Eren corrected him. ‘I think you’ll find that my order was for ‘the rest of the night’, so technically my command still stands.’ He gave Levi a crooked grin. ‘And that’s _two_ theoretical penalty drinks you’ve just racked up.’

Something glittered in Levi’s grey eyes. Eren couldn’t help but shiver at how they could appear cold yet sultry all at once.

‘Well, aren’t we ballsy tonight?’ he said softly, closing the final distance between them. Electricity shot through Eren’s entire body as their hips collided. Eren gave a surprised gasp that quickly turned into a moan when he realized that Levi was as hard as he was.

‘Looks like someone got a little over-excited from the game tonight.’

‘I-I could say the same for you, sir.’ Eren’s voice came out pathetic and croaky so he compensated it by grabbing the back of Levi’s waist and pulling him roughly against him.

Levi inhaled sharply, eyes widening just a fraction in surprise.

‘Fucking cock-tease.’

Eren was sure Levi hadn’t intended to say that aloud because the man suddenly tensed.

Something snapped inside Eren. He couldn’t control himself anymore. He leaned down hungrily, wanting to possess the mouth he had been mesmerized by just a while ago.

A hand shoved him back forcibly, stopping him. Eren made a noise of frustration.

‘Still have your chopsticks?’ Levi asked unexpectedly.

‘Yes,’ Eren growled in irritation.

Who was being the fucking cock-tease here? He was _literally_ going to go insane from Levi being so tantalizingly close yet so far away. He felt like a horny dog desperately chasing at the dangling bone just slightly out of reach. 

His aggravation vanished instantly, however, at what Levi said next.

‘How would you like to play another round? Just you and I.' He leaned in to whisper in Eren's ear. 'Just for tonight, I’ll let you order _anything_ you want.’


	2. Chapter2

 

 _“Just for tonight, I’ll let you order_ anything _you want.’_

 

To say Eren’s heart stopped beating for a second would be an understatement. His entire body went rigid as a board and he forgot how to breathe. Then, white-hot heat crashed through his veins like a tsunami and suddenly he could do nothing _but_ pant as though he had just ran a marathon.  

Did Levi just say what Eren thought he said? Or was his brain so delirious with lust that he was conveniently translating everything he heard as an invitation? But no, surely the way Levi was now looking up at him, all sultry eyes and smirks, suggested that Eren wasn’t blindly leaping to conclusions.

Fuck. _Please_ let Levi mean what Eren hoped desperately for him to mean. He really didn’t think his body and mind could take any more teasing.

‘You’ll do _anything_ anything?’ His voice was barely a whisper.

In response, Levi waved his chopsticks enticingly in front of Eren’s face. ‘Why don’t you find out?’

Eren never agreed to anything so fast. He handed his own chopsticks to Levi who, after shuffling the two pairs behind his back, held them out for the boy to choose. 

Eren stared fiercely at the chopsticks, calling on every god and deity whose names he knew to guide him to the right one.

Luck was on his side, and he let out a triumphant hiss of ‘yes!’ which he tried and failed to turn into something less embarrassing.

Levi watched his reaction with an amused expression. ‘Well? What is it that you want me to do?’

What _didn’t_ Eren want Levi to do?

He licked his lips. ‘I want you to kiss me.’

Levi tilted his head and gave a smirk that said he had been expecting that exact order.

‘Aren’t _we_ a sappy little lord?’ he mocked.

Eren’s face flushed and he all but growled. ‘Are you going to do it or –’

The breath to finish his sentence left him as Levi pressed in close, hips crushed together, face tilted up towards Eren. Levi’s lips stopped just a breath away from his mouth, so close that every puff of hot air made his face tingle. Eren instinctively leaned in, wanting to capture Levi’s lips, but the man drew back just enough for their mouths to be teasingly close but not quite touching. Eren chased his mouth again, and again Levi evaded it infuriatingly by just a few millimeters.

Eren felt a wave of irritation at being toyed with. As though sensing his anger, Levi finally took pity. Wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck in an uncharacteristically sentimental gesture, which Eren interpreted as his form of appeasement, Levi finally pressed his lips against Eren’s.

The world ceased to exist. All Eren knew and cared about was the feeling of Levi’s lips against his. Lips that were warm, soft, and a hundred times better than any of his late night fantasies. Levi moved his mouth gently, taking Eren’s bottom lip and sucking it lightly. He ran his fingers through Eren’s hair, a combination of soft finger combing and massaging that left Eren weak at the knees.

Without warning, Levi grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled. Eren’s lips parted in a small gasp of surprise and suddenly Levi’s tongue was in his mouth.

 _Holy shit_. Eren never knew having someone else’s tongue in your own mouth could feel so exhilarating. When their tongues first clashed, hot and wet and intimate, Eren’s legs almost gave way. It took him several moments to fully convince himself that he wasn’t dreaming, that Levi’s tongue was actually inside his mouth, exploring every crevice; that the stoic, intimidating Corporal Levi was _actually_ kissing him.

And just as he thought this, another part of him, his thus far dormant but inborn desire to dominate, began to unfurl. Suddenly Eren wasn’t content with _being_ kissed.

He drew Levi closer, arms encircling his waist in a possessive hug. When Levi’s lips parted, it was Eren who shoved his tongue into the man’s mouth, determined to claim every nook and cranny, leaving nowhere unmarked.

Levi let out a shaky breath at the change in pace, but allowed the boy to indulge in his sudden need to lead. Eren kissed Levi hard, with enough force to bruise, tilting his head so that he could force his way deeper into the man’s mouth.

‘Slow the fuck down, I’m not going anywhere,’ Levi said breathlessly when they pulled apart for air. Without answering, Eren latched his mouth onto Levi’s neck just below his ear and began to suck.

The stifled noise that escaped Levi’s mouth made Eren lose it slightly and he began to trail kisses down his neck, stopping at his collarbones. Levi’s cravat prevented Eren from exploring lower so he tried to untie it. The jacket got in the way of that, so with an impatient grunt, Eren grabbed one side of the jacket none too gently to tug it off.

Eren suddenly felt Levi grip his wrist like a vice. Next moment, Levi was pushing him away.

‘What the hell?’ he demanded.

Levi raised an eyebrow, and held out his chopsticks. ‘You want my clothes off, you need to be King again.’

Annoyed by the interruption, but knowing better than to argue, Eren allowed Levi to shuffle their chopsticks.

‘ _Well_. Guess I’m King again,’ Eren couldn’t keep the smugness out of his voice. He smirked at Levi. ‘Strip,’ he ordered. Then his eyes gleamed with sudden inspiration. ‘No, wait wait! Sit on my _lap_ and strip.’

 ‘Seriously? Haven’t you had enough of me sitting on your goddamn lap for one night?’

‘Not really.’ Eren couldn’t even be bothered to pretend to have some form of dignity left. ‘I’d have you on my lap all the time if I could.’

Levi rolled his eyes. ‘And I suppose you want a fucking lap dance to go with it too?’

It was almost comical the way Eren’s face practically beamed like a lighthouse. ‘Will you _really_ …?’

‘Go sit on that chair,’ Levi snapped, and Eren all but ran.

His heart slammed itself like a madman against his ribcages as Levi sauntered slowly towards him. He swallowed and sat up straight. He flexed his fingers. Suddenly, he didn’t know what to do with his hands.

‘Don’t look so sickeningly excited or I might change my mind,’ Levi drawled.

Eren forced his facial muscles into something he hoped resembled less like a drooling dog, but it was easier said than done.

Like a cat toying with its food, Levi sidled across Eren’s lap until he stood with his legs apart on either side of Eren’s thighs. Without a single part of their bodies touching, Levi began a slow, rhythmic thrust of his hips.

Eren should have seen Levi’s sadistic streak coming. The man had teased him earlier with his almost-kisses; of course it made sense that he would toy with him now. It seemed that Levi just couldn’t give Eren what he wanted without goading him first.

Moving his hips in away that really shouldn’t be legal, and making absolutely sure not to touch Eren, Levi made a show of removing his clothes. He let the jacket sleeves slide down his shoulders slowly, tantalizingly, and Eren had to restrain himself from yanking it off. Letting his jacket fall to the floor, Levi moved on to his shirt. With a graceful tug, his cravat came loose, which he looped it around Eren’s neck with a leer. Next came the leather harness, which he used to trail a line down Eren’s naked chest, before discarding them on the floor. Then, he began to unbutton his white shirt, all the while continuing to move his hips in small, circular motions. 

Levi took his time with the buttons, making Eren silently beg for each one to come undone. He had Eren completely hooked, and Eren was too far gone with arousal to care how pathetic he looked.

When the last button was finally off, Levi’s shirt slid to the floor, revealing a smooth, well-muscled chest that made Eren’s groin throb. He stared at the hard, flawless abdomen, almost chiseled to perfection, just inches away from his face, and his hands rose instinctively to see how it would feel.

His hands were immediately slapped away.

‘You wanted me to strip, that is what you get. Be grateful you’re even getting a show.’

Placing his hands on either side of Eren’s shoulders for balance, Levi lifted his right leg and put his foot on top of Eren’s knee. With his crotch tauntingly close to Eren’s face, Levi began to thrust again, moving his hips sinuously in the air.

Eren’s body was one fire. He squirmed in his seat, eyes glued to Levi’s gyrating hips and the obvious bulge in his trousers. His own erection was straining painfully tight against the fabric of his pants and he bucked his hips in the air even though he knew it accomplished nothing. Levi’s scent – strong, masculine, and full of testosterone right now – overwhelmed his senses. As much as he loved the sight of a semi-naked Levi grinding the air in front of his face, just simply looking was too torturous. He needed to touch, to feel. He needed _more_. 

‘I ordered you to sit on my lap,’ Eren said thickly. ‘You’re not following my orders.’

‘You’re not enjoying this?’ Levi feigned innocence, dragging his fingers through Eren’s hair. He tugged the boy’s head down, at the same time bringing his hips up so that Eren’s nose brushed against the front of Levi’s trousers.

Eren made a strangled noise. ‘Sit. _Now_ ,’ he growled, unable to take it anymore.

It seemed that Levi might also have had enough because he obliged Eren without further fuss. Straddling the boy without ceremony, he crushed their arousals together with a hard thrust.

‘Fuck!’ Eren yelled, acute pleasure shooting through his spine. Levi’s self-imposed no-touching rule be damned, he wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, savoring the feel of smooth, hard muscles that rippled under his touch. He pulled Levi towards him and closed his mouth on his throat to suck hard, causing the man to fist his hair in response. Levi tasted delicious and Eren couldn’t get enough of him. He moved onto the next patch of skin, licking and suckling. His hands found Levi’s ass and squeezed hard, relishing their firmness. Sliding across to the front of Levi’s trousers, Eren fumbled with the belt, unclasping it clumsily. Popping the button and pulling down the zipper, Eren edged his hands into Levi’s pants.

‘Ow!’ A sharp pain on his earlobe made him jerk back. Eren stared at Levi with indignation. ‘That hurt!’

‘No one said you could shove your hands in my pants. Give me your chopsticks.’

Eren shot Levi a sullen glare, reluctantly handing over his chopsticks with the heaviness of handing over one’s reign.

This time Levi was King, and he wasted no time in removing himself from Eren’s lap. Crossing his arms, he stared down at Eren in silence. 

‘Touch yourself in front of me.’

Eren’s face flushed a bright red and he gaped at Levi. It felt like quite a step-up.

‘Or we can end the game now if you like?’

‘No, I’m fine! Just… give me a sec.’ Eren bit his lips, heart thudding. Face the colour of beetroot, he unzipped his trousers and tugged it down to his thighs. Pulling out his arousal hesitantly, he began to slide one hand along it. He bowed his head, embarrassed, acutely feeling the weight of Levi’s stare pressing down like a giant boulder.

‘Look at me when you do it.’

Slowly Eren raised his eyes to Levi, whose silver-grey eyes seemed to glow with a kind of animalistic hunger. It was the only sign that gave away how turned on Levi was, and Eren’s breath caught in his throat when he realized this. The knowledge fed into his own arousal and he began to pump himself with more confidence.

‘When was the last time you touched yourself?’ Levi asked.

‘L-last night,’ Eren breathed out.

‘And what were you thinking about when you did it?’

‘I was…thinking of…’

Shit, this was _really_ embarrassing. Eren squeezed his eyes shut.

‘I thought I told you to look at me,’ Levi snapped. ‘And answer the question.’

Forcing himself to hold Levi’s piercing gaze, Eren answered in a shaky voice. ‘I think about…you, sir.’

Levi raised his eyebrows. ‘Elaborate.’

‘I…I always think about you when I touch myself. I imagine that it’s your hand stroking me, teasing me, and your mouth…s-sucking me off…’ his voice trailed off as Levi walked around to the back of Eren’s chair, breaking off eye contact.

‘Keep going, and that includes your hand.’

Eren swallowed and increased the pace he stroked himself. Though he was now free from Levi’s intense gaze, Eren wasn’t sure if _not_ being able to see him was any better. His body positively quivered from the heat of Levi’s presence behind him.

The sudden puff of warm breath against his ear made him jump.

‘What else do you fantasize me doing?’

‘I… imagine you stripped naked and…and your arms tied to the bed. You can’t move. Your legs are forced apart. You are completely –’ Eren broke off, stifling a moan as his own words brought up mental images that sent him close to the edge. He thrust himself harder into his hand, tension building up.

‘Just so you know,’ Levi purred right into his ear, his caressing voice making Eren’s cock jump. ‘You are not allowed to come. If you do, it’s game over.’

‘ _What_?’ Eren’s hand froze and his stomach clenched torturously at the loss of movement. ‘That’s not fair, you never said that!’

‘I’m saying it now. Keep touching yourself, but don’t come.’

Eren wanted to cry with frustration. ‘You’re so… you’re such an _asshole_.’

‘I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that little outburst,’ Levi said coolly. ‘Back to what you were saying before. That I was completely what?’

Eren gritted his teeth and resumed stroking himself at a slower pace. He couldn’t keep the irritation out of his voice. ‘I imagine that you are completely under my control. You are writhing and moaning on your back, and only after you beg me to do I fuck you.’ Somehow it was much easier to be vulgar when he was annoyed. He felt a tinge of satisfaction from abusing Levi a little in his fantasy. It was his way of retaliating against what the man was putting him through.

‘You scream my name as I fuck you, begging me to untie your hands, but I won’t. I like seeing you struggle, seeing your desperate face. I spread your legs wider, and I pound into you hard.’ Eren’s hands sped up without his noticing, and he was panting now, face flushed and hips thrusting wildly into his hand.

‘I’d pull out just to the tip, then slam into you again, making you scream, making you forget everything and everyone except me. I won’t be gentle, I’ll be rough and forceful because…because I _want_ you and....you’re a fucking _tease_ and you need to be taught that you’re mine and… _fuck._ I can’t…I’m going to…’

Eren arched his back as he felt himself tipping the edge.

‘Don’t you fucking dare,’ Levi snarled, and Eren’s hands were forcibly pulled away from his cock just in time.

Eren yelled something incoherent as every fiber of his being contorted in agony from the denial to orgasm.

‘Get the chopsticks!’ He hissed. ‘Let me pick again, goddammit.’

In retrospect, it was a good thing that Eren ended up as King because he really thought he would have died otherwise.

He already knew what his next order would be. He had been thinking about it the entire night.

‘Get on your knees and suck me off. Only use your mouth, put your hands behind your back.’

Eren expected Levi to refuse outright, but strangely enough he obeyed without a word. Kneeling between Eren’s thighs – Eren almost came then and there at the sight before him – Levi put his hands behind his back as he had been told.

Almost hyperventilating from want, Eren watched in a half-trance as Levi leaned into Eren’s crotch, and gave his cock a long, firm lick from the base to the tip.

The feeling was electrifying and Eren couldn’t even remember what noise he made. Levi lapped at the shaft, kissing and sucking along the pulsating length until he reached the dripping head. He touched it with his tongue, twirling around and lapping up the precome that oozed out. With a flick of smoldering grey eyes towards Eren, Levi closed his lips around his cock and took it deep into his mouth.

If a heaven existed then Eren thought this must be what it felt like. Levi’s mouth was wet and hot and the way his tongue stroked his length was just _so fucking good_ that Eren could pass out.

He stared at Levi, trying to imprint the sight to memory.

Levi.

On his _knees_.

With Eren’s cock disappearing into his swollen lips.

It was too much. He grabbed Levi’s head and gingerly thrust himself into Levi’s mouth. When the man didn’t protest, Eren thrust harder, pulling Levi’s head forward to meet him.

‘Ahh… _fuck_.’ He felt his cock hit Levi’s throat and he shuddered in pleasure. Levi’s mouth constricted around him in an intense combination of warmth and pressure. He was close now. He couldn’t last much longer like this.

Abandoning all restraints, he gave one, two, three hard thrusts deep into Levi’s throat, making the man choke, and felt his climax approach.

Right at the last second, he suddenly pulled out of Levi’s mouth.

He knew he would pay for this later, but he just couldn’t give up this opportunity.

He pumped himself, shouting as he came, strings of white hitting Levi’s face; they dripped down his forehead, catching on his long eyelashes, some smeared on his cheeks, a trail of white glistened from his lips.

After the shock of what happened registered, Levi’s hand immediately flew to his face but Eren stopped him.

‘Leave it there,’ he ordered.

The bold command took Levi by surprise and it showed in his eyes. Then it was quickly replaced by a look of disgust, then anger, and then something completely unreadable.

‘You better hope you are still alive by morning for pulling that stunt, you little shit,’ he whispered softly.

Eren stared at Levi’s come-strained face, falling rapidly from his high and back to his own senses.

Oh. Fuck.

He was dead. So fucking dead.

‘I’m _so_ sorry, I didn’t mean to…I-I couldn’t – ’

‘Save it,’ Levi cut across. He winced and shut his eyes as a trail of semen slowly slid down his eyelid onto his cheek. ‘This is fucking disgusting.’

Despite the fact that Eren’s life was now more than likely in imminent danger, he couldn’t take his eyes away from Levi’s face. The man was still on his knees, eyes shut, scowl on his face. His long lashes quivered as he tested to see if it was safe to blink. In that moment, and only in that moment, he appeared vulnerable and submissive, and Eren was damned if it wasn’t the most beautiful and erotic sight he had ever beheld.

It thrilled him to see his own come smeared on Levi’s face, a visual symbol of having claimed the man, much like a wild animal marking it’s territory in the basest form. It also gave him a strange power trip to know just how much it must be costing a clean freak like Levi to _not_ wipe his face because of his orders.

‘You have some fucking filthy fetish, Yeager,’ Levi said. His submissive demeanor shattered the instant he spoke. Wordlessly he raised his chopsticks and motioned for Eren to hand over his.

‘Pick.’

Karma existed and granted Levi the power of King next. Eren had a sinking feeling that he was going to pay, and pay dearly, for his earlier deed.

‘Lie down on the bed. Now.’ Levi ordered, grabbing Eren’s arm and dragging him as though he couldn’t wait a second longer. ‘Hold your hands above your head.’

Eren did as he was told, and soon found his hands bound to the bedpost by Levi’s cravat. It was a tight knot, leaving little room for adjustment. Satisfied that Eren was secure, Levi climbed onto the bed and straddled his thighs. The sight of Levi on top of him shot a fresh wave of heat towards his groin.

‘Well, this looks familiar, doesn’t it?’ Levi ran his eyes shamelessly along Eren’s naked torso and exposed cock. ‘Tell me why it looks familiar, Yaeger.’

‘This is what I imagine when I jerk off,’ Eren’s voice was weak from want. ‘Only…our positions are reversed.’

‘That’s correct.’ He crawled forward, resting his hands on either side of Eren’s head, face hanging directly above his. ‘I don’t know what you were hoping for tonight, but I have to tell you, Jaeger, if you thought for one second that you were going to top me, you are in for a big disappointment.’

He lowered his lips to Eren’s ear. ‘Coming all over my face like that. You’ve got some balls. I haven’t let _anyone_ do that.’ Eren yelped as he felt a sharp pain on his earlobe. ‘Cocky little shit. You need to be taught your proper place, which is _underneath_ me, in case you haven’t worked that part out yet.’

He raised his head and stared straight into Eren’s desperate eyes. ‘I am going to fuck you, Jaeger,’ he said with finality.

Before Eren could respond, Levi was kissing him with bruising force, lips moving with purpose, tongue possessive, kissing like he owned Eren. He ran his hand along the boy’s neck, down his arm and across his chest, stopping at his nipple to give it a pinch. Eren inhaled sharply and arched his back. Their cocks bumped into each other and both made a sound that was needy and pained.

Levi sat up abruptly to yank off Eren’s trousers and pants, throwing them on the floor. Completely exposed, Eren whimpered as his legs were forced apart. Levi wrapped his hand around Eren’s cock and squeezed hard, thumbing the head.

‘ _L-Levi_ …’ Eren moaned, writhing restlessly until his thighs were pressed down firmly by Levi’s elbow. Levi pumped Eren’s length unhurriedly while his mouth moved to press kisses along Eren’s stomach, biting every now and then that drew yelps from the boy.

‘Untie me,’ Eren managed to say through shuddering breaths. ‘Levi, untie my hands.’

Levi ignored him. He gave Eren a few more pumps until his fingers were wet with precome. Gliding his hand around to the boy’s entrance, Levi rubbed it several times before inserting one finger inside.

‘Nnrrrgh,’ Eren gave a high-pitched whine, arms jerking at his bonds on reflex. Levi’s finger moved in and out gently at first, then picked up pace as Eren began to thrust himself onto the finger. Levi added a second one, massaging the walls, rubbing and rubbing, reducing Eren to a babbling mess. Adding a third, Levi curled his fingers and twisted them around experimentally until Eren bucked so violently he almost threw Levi off him. Levi tightened his hold on the boy’s lower body and gave the sweet spot another prod.

The wanton moan that escaped Eren’s mouth made Levi lose any patience he might have been exercising. He lowered his pants and trousers and pulled out his arousal. Reaching under the pillow, he took out a small vial and poured some of the content onto his hand. Pupils blown, Eren stared as Levi coated his own cock and stroked himself.

‘U-untie my hands,’ Eren pleaded again. ‘If you’re going to...to fuck me….I want my hands free.’

Levi just raised an eyebrow and continued to stroke himself.

‘ _Please_ , Levi!’ Eren begged. ‘It’s not fair! I want to touch you too, please, let me touch you. I can’t...’ he tugged hard at his bonds, ‘…I don’t want to be like this when you…put it in.’

Green eyes, almost tearful with desperation, stared imploringly at Levi. It was a sight to behold, one that made Levi’s heart do violent somersaults.

‘Shit,’ he muttered, looking thoroughly annoyed with himself. He leaned forward and quickly untied the cloth around Eren’s hand. ‘I think I preferred you being a cocky brat- ’

Eren’s arms shot around Levi’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. With his newfound freedom, Eren wasted no time in touching Levi everywhere he could get his hands on. He relished in the silky texture of Levi’s hair, the smoothness of his back, the taut muscles of his chest as he panted.

‘Spread your legs wider,’ Levi whispered, pushing against the inside of Eren’s thighs. Eren obeyed, closing his eyes and tightening his grip around Levi’s shoulders as he felt pressure against his entrance.

‘Oh god…Levi... _fuck_.’ Eren’s body contorted as he felt Levi enter, pushing through rings of muscle until he was buried deep inside. His eyes watered with the sharp intrusion, breaths coming out in quick, shallow bursts.

‘Relax,’ Levi murmured near his ear. ‘You’re going to cut off my circulation down there.’ To distract the boy from the pain, Levi found his cock again and began to pump it with quick, firm strokes. As Eren’s body loosened up, Levi pulled out half way, and back in again, starting a slow, rhythmic thrust that gradually became faster as Eren’s moans escalated.

‘H-harder,’ Eren was soon gasping, wrapping his legs around Levi’s waist, pushing himself upwards to meet each thrust.

‘Demanding little shit,’ Levi growled, driving his hips into Eren with a force that made him see stars. He set up a relentless pace, plunging deep into the boy, marking him from the inside.

The hand on his cock, the searing friction, the slick sound of skin slapping against skin, and Levi’s labored breathing all became too much for Eren and he came with a strangled shout. Levi came soon after, shuddering violently into Eren’s body.

~~~

In the morning, as Levi and Eren both nursed a hangover in bed, Eren propped his head on his hand and asked, ‘so, are you ever going to do your penalties?’

‘Christ, don’t fucking scream in my ear,’ Levi groaned, shoving Eren’s face away. ‘ _What_ penalties?’

‘You kept breaking my rule about addressing me as ‘my lord’,’ Eren explained patiently. ‘You’ve already got the two penalties from before we started the second round, and then you called me ‘Jaeger’ and ‘brat’ and ‘little shit’ about five times. So in total, you owe me seven penalties.’

‘You know how to count. Amazing. Let me get you a fucking gold star.’ Levi rubbed his eyes irritably. His fingers encountered Eren’s dried come, and he blanched.

‘ _Fuck_. I forgot you fucking actually did that.’ He sat up abruptly; the only thing stopping him from bolting for the shower was the disorienting dizziness that came from moving so suddenly.

‘For _this_ ,’ he indicated at his face, ‘ _five_ of the penalties are nulled. It wasn’t part of your fucking order so you cheated. And speaking of _cheating_ , don’t think that I don’t know you actually saw the number on my chopsticks from the first round. That cancels out another penalty.’

Looking slightly sheepish at being caught out, Eren sighed. ‘Okay, fine. But that still leaves you with one penalty left. What are you going to do?’

Levi heaved himself out of bed with a grimace. He made a beeline for the bathroom without looking back.

‘Get your ass in the shower and maybe I will show you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! This started from a short drabble idea, which became significantly longer. I hope you enjoyed it - thanks so much to everyone who commented in the last chapter, I really appreciated it <3
> 
> It is 2am over here so Happy Valentine's, everyone!!!


End file.
